A liquid crystal display (LCD) device a common electronic apparatus and is widely used because it is light and has wide visual angle. An LCD panel is an important component in the LCD device. During the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal in the LCD panel, some movable ions are unavoidably residual during the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal because the liquid crystal cannot be purified completely. When the LCD panel is supplied a DC voltage, the moveable ions are attracted by the electric charges having opposite polarities and move to the electrode. Then they moves to the interface between the liquid crystal and the alignment film Those ions moving to the interface forms an internal electromagnetism with the opposite electric charges on the other electrode. Even though no voltage is supplied, the arrangement of the liquid crystal is different with the pre-arrangement because of the internal electric field to form image sticking.